


Isaac Lahey Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Isaac Lahey imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Gone But Not Forgotten (Part 1)

Isaac hated the fact he had to leave you but he couldn't stay in Beacon Hills any longer. It only brought him pain being there. Before Allison died, what you and Isaac had was undefined. You never spoke of your true feelings for each other, you were just there for each other. You understood why he left but that didn't mean it hurt any less. After a while of being in France, Isaac realised that something was missing and that something was you. He decided to go back to Beacon Hills and admit his feelings for you.

 

When Isaac got there he went straight to your house but no one was home. The door was open though so he went inside and was met with an eerie atmosphere. The previous warm and cosy home he was used to became cold and desolate. There was no furniture about, no photos of you, no personal belongings, nothing. "Y/N!" He kept calling out whilst checking every room. They were all empty. It wasn't like you just moved house, it's like you didn't live in it at all. He even called your phone but it says the number isn't in service. He decided to leave it for tonight and ask Scott about it tomorrow.

 

The next day Isaac went to school and confronted the group of friends who were standing by their lockers. "Hey, guys." He greeted them.

 

"Isaac, when did you come back?" Scott asked.

 

"Oh, err yesterday."

 

"Why did you come back?" Lydia wondered.

 

"I came back to see Y/N." When Isaac said that he was met with confusion from everyone as if they've never heard the name before, they have no memories associated with that name. "What's going on? Where's Y/N? Is she okay?"

 

"Isaac, we don't know anyone by the name of Y/N. I think you must be confused with someone else." Scott told him gently with caution.

 

"You're joking right?" He was confused why they were acting like that. He scanned everyone's mannerisms to see if this was a joke but they shook their heads still looking at him like he's lost it. "You know, Y/N Y/L/N. She's about this tall." He gestured to your height. "Has Y/H/C. She's fun to be around with. Also, the only human besides Stiles in your pack." He looked around again at everyone but they still looked at him like they had no clue. "Guys..."

 

"I'm sorry Isaac but there has never been anyone by the name of Y/N in the pack. The only humans are Stiles and Mason." Lydia spoke up.

 

"No, no, no. I'm not crazy. You're all looking at me like I'm crazy but I'm not. Y/N exists, okay. She also goes by Y/N/N. Scott, do you remember the first time you showed her you are werewolf? She freaked out and ran away but whilst running away she took off her shoes and turned around to throw them at you." He turned from Scott, who was now trying to remember that memory of you, to Lydia. "Or, Lydia, what about the time at pack movie night where it was her turn to pick the movie and we all thought she was going to pick some chick flick, you were the only one excited about it everyone else was dreading it but in the end she chose some superhero movie. Everyone was happy but you even though at the end you secretly loved the film. What about the time she made you, Scott, and Stiles drive all the way across town because she wanted the late night snack of cookie dough and they were the only place open who did it. By the time you got back she was asleep." Isaac was desperately trying to make them remember you, racking his brain for every memory of you.

 

"Isaac... like we said before we don't know anyone by the name of Y/N. We're sorry." Scott gave him a sympathetic smile before heading to class with Lydia.

 

Whilst he was trying to get Scott and Lydia to remember you he remembered to time he was teaching you how to play lacrosse. You were trying to get the ball into the net but every time you kept missing so Isaac came behind you and helped you by positioning your hands on the stick correctly. You were both in close proximity to each other and Isaac felt his heart rate rise as well as hearing yours rise. When you made the goal you turned around to face him not realising how close you were. You kept looking from his eyes back to his lips and he did the same. It was the first time you almost kissed each other and ever since then Isaac has been wanting nothing but to kiss you. He smiled at the memory of the two of you and promised that he will not give up.

 

Later on that evening Isaac was trying to figure out how to get them to remember you by looking through books on mythology and the supernatural when the wind picked up making a tree branch scrape against a window. He thought nothing of it until he heard horses and boots with spurs walking. Isaac got up off of the couch and opened the door to three people standing in the rain, one carrying a whip and another a gun which was cocked at Isaac. He went to go and run away but was shot and turned into green mist.

 

He woke up on a cold floor and got up noticing he was in a train station. Isaac looked around and saw everyone sat down staring at the timetable on the wall opposite them. He kept looking between everyone and noticed a few people he went to school with when he heard the one voice he's been longing to hear. "Isaac?" You asked.

 

"Y/N..." He breathed before running up to you and pulling you into a hug which you complied with. "I thought you were gone. I came back and you were gone and no one remembered you but I did. I remembered you and now I've found you."

 

"You remembered me?"

 

"Of course I remembered you. How could I ever forget you."


	2. Gone But Not Forgotten (Part 2)

"Damnit!" You shouted in frustration. You and Isaac have been running around the train station trying to find a way out but you keep going in circles. "We're never going to get out. Whatever is going to happen to us is going to happen and we'll die."

 

"Y/N, we're not going to die and we'll get out of here, okay? You trust me, right? We'll get out of here." Isaac assured you.

 

"Of course I trust you Isaac but... but no one remembers us. No one is looking for us. The only person who remembered me was you and you are stuck in here with me now." You sighed in defeat and sat down in one of the chairs waiting for the inevitable to happen.

 

"No, I refuse to give up." Isaac said offering you his hand to get up. When you didn't take it he grabbed your hand himself and pulled you up. "The Y/N I knew never gave up. You didn't give up when Stiles went void. You didn't give up when you were told to stay home because you were human and you couldn't help. Most importantly you didn't give up on me. You can't stop giving up now." The look of defeat was replaced by the new look of determination. There was no way you were going to let whatever happen, happen. You were going to find a way out or die trying.

 

-

 

After school yesterday Scott had this strange urge to look at old photos. In every single one there was one person missing, you, and in a few others there were two people missing, Isaac. The next day at school Scott confronted Lydia and Malia about it. "Look at this. Tell me if you notice anything strange." He showed one of the photos to Lydia and Malia. It was the one that was taken of the five of you for the yearbook. You were sat beside Scott but in the photo him and the others can see there is no one there.

 

"The only thing I see that is strange is you." Malia told him with Lydia agreeing.

 

"I think someone was sat there." He replied pointing to the empty spot next to him. "That someone is Y/N."

 

"Scott..." Lydia started but was interrupted by him.

 

"No, look..." He showed them more photos that he found. "All of these has someone missing."

 

"I think you're right." Malia agreed.

 

"What?" Lydia hissed.

 

"I can't explain it. I just feel like someone is missing." Malia told Lydia getting out a key from her pocket to show her. "This key... I don't remember ever receiving it and I don't know what it opens. What if this Y/N gave me this key for some reason."

 

"Okay, let's say you are both right in saying someone is missing. How can someone just disappear without a trace, without anyone remembering them? How are we supposed to get someone back who we don't remember?" Lydia asked.

 

"I'm not sure but I think I have an idea." Scott answered. "We have to remember."

 

-

 

Scott, Lydia, and Malia are all down in an underground bunker trying to get their memories of you back. Scott's idea is to try hypnosis to get him and the others to remember to get you back from wherever you are. First up was Malia. She got into the cooling tank and Scott started walking her through it. She kept getting flashes of memories of you. All the times you helped her study. The time you comforted her after she found out who her parents are. However, the most prominent one Malia had was the one where she ended up outside your house after being in coyote form.

 

It was one evening that she turned into coyote form and somehow Malia woke up on you lawn naked. Fortunately you spotted her before your dad did and rushed downstairs with a blanket to wrap around her and cover her up. You took Malia upstairs to have a shower and get changed, letting her have some of your clothes. The next day at school you gave her a key to the barn conversion in your back yard so she could keep clothes in there for if and when she needs them. You also told her that if for some reason she didn't have the key there is a spare under a rock by the door.

 

Unfortunately, Malia couldn't remember so Lydia tried next. She did regular hypnosis without the cooling chamber due to her lack of supernatural healing. Again she had flashes of memories of you. The time you comforted her after Jackson and all the times you told her he's an asshole who doesn't deserve her. Or the time she was there for you after Peter bit her. The most prominent memory for Lydia was when you were talking about Isaac and you brought up Stiles.

 

You were sitting in her room rummaging through her clothes planning on what to wear to the party. "So are you going to tell Isaac?"

 

"Tell Isaac what?" You replied sifting through a magazine.

 

"That you like him."

 

"Lydia..." You groaned.

 

"It's blatantly obvious that you like him, Y/N." Lydia was now sat beside you on her bed.

 

"What like you and Stiles." You quirked an eyebrow at her.

 

Lydia opened and closed her mouth struggling for words. "This is not about me. This is about you and Isaac."

 

"Y/N, Isaac likes you. Trust me. And if he turns you down then, what is it you always tell me? It's his lost and you deserve better. Tell him, Y/N."

 

"You, Lydia Martin, are one smart and wise cookie. Maybe you should take your own advice some day." You smirked at her hinting at her and Stiles.

 

Lydia couldn't also remember you so now it was Scott's turn. He too also had flashes of memories before it went to the most prominent memory he has of you. It was after Allison broke up with him. You went over to his house to see how he was. "Okay, look Scott, you need to stop moping about." You told him standing over him while he laid in bed.

 

"I can't just stop, Y/N. I loved her." Scott mumbled in his pillow.

 

"I understand that Scott. I get that she was your first love and that you thought you would spend the rest of your life with her but that's not how the real world works. Who knows, maybe she is the one for you or maybe it's someone else. Everyone has more than one love in their lifetime. Maybe you've met her, maybe you haven't. If it is Allison though she'll return. It might not be tomorrow or next week or maybe even next year but if you're meant to be she'll return." You assured Scott. He looked up at you and smiled.

 

"That's actually some decent advise, Y/N."

 

"I try." You smiled. "Now that offer for me to kick Allison's ass still stands. I may be small and she may be trained and I may get my ass kicked instead but I'll still do it Scott."

 

"I believe you... but no I'm good."

 

He did it. Scott remembered you. You are like his sister. You've been there for him during the ups and downs of being a teen wolf. When he remembered a huge crack formed above their heads.

 

-

 

"Y/N! Y/N!"

 

"Do you hear that?" You nudged Isaac who was following some wires along the wall.

 

"Yeah, that sounds like Scott."

 

"He remembered!" You engulfed Isaac in a hug almost causing him to lose balance. "Come on, let's get out of here." You grabbed his hand and followed to where Scott's voice is which led you to a crack. In the distance you heard the horses of the Ghost Riders. You were about to step into the crack when Isaac grabbed your arm holding you back. You turned to him, looking at him with a quizzical look.

 

"Whatever happens just know that I love you, Y/N. I came back for you because I realised that something was missing in my life and that something was you. I-."

 

You interrupted Isaac and kissed him. "I love you too."

 

"Let's do this." Isaac held your hand as you both walked through the crack.


	3. 10 Things I Hate About You

Isaac knew he screwed up when he started falling for you. He didn't mean for it to happen but the more he hung out and got to know you the more he liked you. He was only supposed to ask you out so your sister could start dating Jackson. Jackson had paid Isaac to do so and at the start of it all he cared about was the money. At first you weren't interested and denied his requests of taking you out so Isaac brought it upon himself to find out about the things you like and your interest which seemed to have worked as you finally said yes.

 

The next step was for Isaac to take you to prom, again getting paid to do so. You were against going to prom and didn't want to go but Isaac was insistent on you going which only made you suspicious of what his game was. Your sister however was begging you to go as if you didn't go it means she couldn't go. Eventually you succumbed and accepted Isaac's invite to prom.

 

Prom was going great. You were dancing with Isaac while you sister was with Jackson. Your sister however finally realised Jackson's intentions and was angry with him which resulted in him revealing the whole deal him and Isaac had. You had overheard this and left heartbroken with Isaac calling after you apologising. The whole night you cried, you broke down letting the tears fall freely not caring who could hear. The first time in a long time you gave your heart to someone for it only to be broken. While you were in bed crying yourself to sleep Isaac was feeling terrible. You were the first girl he truly had feelings for and he ruined it by agreeing to the stupid deal. He should have never taken the money and broken your heart.

 

The next morning in English class the assignment was due in. You had to write a poem based on William Shakespeare's Sonnet 141. "I assume you've all done the assignment." The teacher said looking around the room at everyone. "Who's brave enough to read theirs out?" No one put their hand up. Instead they all looked around at each other trying to not get picked by the teacher. You did the same and your eyes landed on a solemn looking Isaac. Your gaze snapped back to the front and you took a breath, raising your hand.

 

"I will." You volunteered. The teacher nodded and gestured for you to take the front of the classroom. When you got up to the front you looked around at everyone's faces, who's attention was now on you, and saw Isaac's looking at you with interest. You cleared your throat and tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear. "I hate the way you talk to me and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car. I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much that it makes me sick. It even makes me rhyme." You paused taking a breath before going onto the next verse. "I hate it- I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh. Even worse when you make me cry." Tears were now threatening to fall. You looked up for a moment on the verge of tears trying to will away the tears but it didn't work so you carried on not caring that you were showing your vulnerable side to your whole class, even Isaac. "I hate the way you're not around and the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all."

 

Isaac knew the poem was about him which only made him feel even worse. He could see it in your eyes how much he hurt you and he would do anything to make you feel better. All he wanted to do was take the pain away that you were feeling. You were crying now and you couldn't stand being in the same room as him any longer as it hurt too much, you just had to get out of there. You walked away from your previous position at the front, heading straight to the door leaving Isaac to contemplate how to make it right with you.


	4. Telling Stiles

You were laying on your bed cuddling with your boyfriend Isaac when you heard a car park up outside. More importantly, Stiles's jeep. When you heard the engine pulling up to the driveway you shot up out of your bed. "You have to go now. Stiles is back." You whispered but he didn't move. You tried pulling him up but he wouldn't budge.

 

"Why?" Isaac groaned not wanting to cut his evening with you short.

 

"Why? Because Stiles will find out about us. That's why." You whisper-shouted.

 

"Maybe he should find out." Isaac suggested. He was now standing in front of you towering over you.

 

"What? Why?"

 

"Look, as much as I loved the sneaking around behind your big brothers back I'd love it if we could go on an actual date in public without having to hide." Isaac replied. He watched you tidy up around him. When the front door went your head jolted up, a look of panic crossing your face. You pushed Isaac towards the open window and he climbed through it sitting on the ledge as if he's done this before, which he has.

 

"I'd like that very much too." You kissed him before adding. "But I have a plan in place on how to tell him." You told him before pushing him out of the window. Stiles was walking up the stairs so you shut the window hastily before jumping into bed and acting casually as if your secret boyfriend wasn't just here.

 

"Hey, Y/N." Stiles greeted from your door.

 

"Hey." You replied back looking up from your phone.

 

"Did you do anything nice this evening?" He asked, doing a quick sweep of your room.

 

"Nope."

 

"Right." Stiles nodded, not one hundred percent believing you. He knew you were keeping something from him but he didn't know what.

 

-

 

"So what's this plan of yours then." Isaac asked, appearing suddenly beside your locker causing you to jump.

 

"I drop subtle hints to butter him up about the two of us dating then I tell him. Maybe I tell Scott first who could be there when I tell him so Stiles doesn't kill us." You said, half joking and half being serious.

 

Isaac glared at you. "Really, Y/N. I say we should just tell him. Rip the bandaid off, you know."

 

"Tell who what?" Stiles asked joining the conversation.

 

"Uhh, nothing. Nothing at all. I've got to go to class." You quickly said. You gave your brother a side hug before leaving to class. Stiles looked at you leaving with confusion then back to Isaac who was now gone.

 

-

 

After school, Stiles was out with Lydia so that meant you could have Isaac over. You were watching a movie, cuddling on the couch when you must have fallen asleep because next thing you know you were being woken up by Stiles. "What in fresh hell is this?" He shouted causing you to shoot up from your cuddling position with Isaac.

 

"Hey, big bro." You replied drawing out the 'hey'.

 

"What the hell is Isaac doing here? And why are you cuddling with him?" He exclaimed looking between the two of you. Isaac rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly whilst you did the same.

 

"Well... I've been meaning to tell you that I'm seeing someone... and that someone is Isaac." After you told Stiles you shut your eyes waiting for his wrath.

 

"What!" He spluttered. "You've been dating my younger sister this whole time." Stiles aimed at Isaac before turning to you. "And you. You've been dating Isaac who's in Scott's pack and is a werewolf that could kill you on any full moon."

 

"He wouldn't hurt me, Stiles." You said adamantly, crossing your arms.

 

"What, because he loves you?" Stiles scoffed, throwing his arms up in the air for effect.

 

"I do love her, Stiles." Isaac joined in. "I would never hurt her."

 

"I know I probably should have told you sooner instead of you finding out this way but did it because I knew this would be how you'd react. I'm not expecting you to be his biggest fan but I do expect to give him a chance. He makes me happy and you can't stop me from seeing him. I love him, Stiles."

 

Stiles dragged his hand over his face before looking between you and Isaac. "I guess Isaac isn't the worse choice in the world for a boyfriend." He admitted. A huge smile spread across your face. "But there will be some ground rules. No putting her in danger with the supernatural. No having sex on the couch or in any room of this house in fact. And no pda in front of me."

 

"Thank you." You said hugging your brother.

 

"Hey, and if you hurt her I will kill you."


	5. We Should Call Him

"We should call Isaac." Scott suggested. You were all surrounding Scott's kitchen table discussing a plan on how to defeat the latest threat to Beacon Hills, the Anuk-ite.

 

"No." Was all you said. You didn't want Isaac to come back for a number of reasons. One of them being you didn't want him to return to a town full of fear, hate and death. Not after Allison. The other reason was because you both left things unresolved. Right before he left he came to your house after what happened to Allison he wasn't doing to great. No one was. You just kept each other company the whole night sometimes talking and sometimes just sitting in silence. Some how throughout the night you moved to your bed and were laying beside each other, facing each other. You don't know what came over you, whether it was all the emotions flying around after Allison's death or after many years of harbouring a crush on Isaac you finally thought 'why not, life's short' you kissed him. He didn't pull away either. In fact he moved in for a more passionate kiss. The next day Isaac left for France and never looked back. Sure, you kept in touch but ever since he hasn't stepped foot on American soil.

 

Scott was about to say something but you glared at him before he had a chance causing him to drop the idea. No one was entirely sure of what went down between the two of you. All they knew was that something did happen. Everyone dispersed and doing there part of the plan. Scott, Malia, Lydia, and Chris all went to Gerard's bunker to destroy the weapons while Liam and Theo distracted them. You were with Mason and Corey at Deaton's trying to figure out how to defeat the Anuk-ite.

 

After that you all met back at Scott's house and discussed the map they found with all the nemetons on around the world. You were engrossed with the conversation and the map that you didn't notice Lydia zoning out or when she told everyone to get down before bullets shot through the window. She managed to pull you down along with Mason but not before you got hit.

 

You woke up the next day in the hospital. The injury wasn't anything too major but it was enough to be hospitalised. When you woke up you saw Scott sleeping in the chair beside your bed. You cleared your throat a couple of times to get his attention as it hurt to move. Once Scott finish woke up he jumped slightly when he realised you were awake. "Hey." He said rubbing his eyes.

 

"Hey." You replied giving him a warm smile to tell him you're okay.

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"I've felt better." You joked, slightly laughing and Scott smiled. Even in the most dire of situations you still manage to make a joke.

 

After a few moments of silence Scott sighed knowing you'd hate what he said next. "I think we need to call Isaac. To let him know what's going on."

 

You shook your head. Adamant on him not returning. "I told you Scott, we are not calling him."

 

"Why not? He deserves to know what's going on. He deserves to know what happened to you." Over the years Scott could tell that Isaac cared for you deeply and you cared for him just as much.

 

"Because he deserves to be happy, Scott. In France he's happy. If he comes back here he's just going to be met with fear and death. The two reasons why he left in the first place. After everything he's been through he deserves to be happy."

 

"Even if that's without you?" Scott asked causing you to look up wide eyed and blush to creep on your cheeks. "I'm not blind, Y/N." Curse Scott and his werewolf abilities. "I know you like Isaac and I know he likes you. I also know you miss him."

 

"You know, before all of this I was thinking of tagging along with Malia to go to Paris with her." You laughed shaking your head, thinking back to the memory of you hovering over the purchase ticket option for what felt like hours before Scott needed your help.

 

"You should have gone. I wouldn't have stopped you." He told you, smiling at the fact you would have gone to him.

 

"What and leave you behind without a sarcastic, human sidekick?"

 

Scott shook his head chuckling to himself. "But in all seriousness are you sure you don't want me to call him because of his happiness or is it because of how you left things with you." You gulped when he said that, you're heart rate rising slightly.

'Crap! Now he knows that's it.' You thought. "Even if it is, which I'm not saying it is, he probably has moved on with some French girl. Maybe even some French werewolf girl."

 

"I know for a fact leaving you was the hardest thing he did." Scott divulged to you. After that the nurse conveniently came in and told Scott you needed to rest. You said your goodbyes before Scott left to figure out what the next move is.

 

It's been a couple of days and you finally got out of the hospital. The Anuk-ite has joined together and has become this evil thing that turns people into stone. Scott and Malia are with Deucalion learning how to fight blind. After Lydia had a vision of everyone turning into stone, including Scott, and goes to find him along with me and Peter. When she told them everyone as going to die the hunters came and started shooting killing Deucalion on sight. You got behind a pillar with Lydia to get cover from the bullets. You were both in the clear until a hunter came from the other direction facing you two with a gun pointed at both of you. The others were busy trying to take the other hunters down to notice and you knew you were screwed and so did Lydia, by the look on her face. That was until a blue jeep came out of nowhere and ran him over. "You didn't think you'd be doing this without me did you?" Stiles said.

 

"Without us?" Derek and Isaac added.

 

"Isaac?" You breathed. Both him and Derek wolfed out and went to take care of the other hunters. After all of them were taken care of everyone grouped back up around Stiles's jeep.

 

"We have to go. More reinforcements will be on the way." Derek told everyone as he walked towards them with Isaac trailing behind. Instead of stopping beside Derek Isaac kept walking towards you on the other side of the small circle everyone was in and pulled you in to a kiss. A passionate one. You melted into it, almost as if you have done this thousands of times before. A mixture of shock and happiness crossed everyone's face. Scott had the biggest grin on his face.

 

"You should have called." Isaac said pulling away but keeping his hands cupping your cheeks.

 

"I-" You started before he interrupted.

 

"You should have called. I would have come as soon as you called. You were in the hospital and you didn't call." He held a mixture of hurt and concern on his face. You brought his hands down from your face and held them in yours.

 

"I'm sorry. I just- I wanted you to be happy. You were happy in France and I didn't want to ruin that." You told him.

 

"I've thought about getting on a plane so many times to come back to Beacon Hills and finished what we started."

 

"Then why didn't you?" You asked.

 

"Because I thought you may have moved on." He admitted.

 

"I thought you moved on from me too." You also admitted.

 

"Are you kidding? I could never move on from you, I-"

 

"Let's wrap this up love birds. More hunters are on the way." Peter interrupted.


	6. Molotov

Bang. Bang. Bang. The latest threat of Beacon Hills was currently banging on the science classroom trying to get inside where you, Isaac, Scott and Stiles were. "I can't hold it any longer." Isaac said as he and Scott struggled to keep the door shut. This prompted you and Stiles to scurry around to find something that can be used. You both ended up on using the tables and moved them in front of the door. Scott and Isaac moved to stand beside you and Stiles, watching as the beast tried one last attempt at getting in before failing and what you assumed to be leaving, for now. Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

 

"You know that isn't going to hold it." Stiles pointed out.

 

"I know." Scott replied. He was trying to think of a way out but nothing came to him. As he and Stiles started to discuss how to get out, Isaac came over to you.

 

"We'll get out of here, don't worry." Isaac told you trying to comfort you. You nodded pretending that you heard him when actually you were focused on trying to find a way out. You loved Scott and Stiles like brothers but you knew that their ideas would suck, to put it politely. You scanned the room looking for anything when your eyes landed on the cupboard of chemicals. Isaac noticed your lack of attention and followed your gaze. "Y/N, is everything okay?"

 

"Yeah, yeah." You assured him as you walked over to the cupboard. You opened it and smiled once you saw that you had everything you needed.

 

"What is it?" Isaac wondered as he gestured to the chemicals you got out and placed on the table. You were so engrossed in formulating your plan that you didn't even realise he followed you over.

 

"I think I have a plan to get us out of here." You told Isaac confidently which got the attention of Scott and Stiles. "A self igniting Molotov."

 

"A self igniting what?" Isaac asked.

 

"Molotov." You repeated as Isaac still gave you a confused look. "Sometimes being a nerd is helpful." You shrugged as you began mixing the chemicals together carefully. Isaac watched on in awe as he has never seen this side of you. "Okay, so throw this at it and it should stun it long enough for us to get out of here." You instructed as you handed the flask to Scott who nodded letting you know he understands the plan. As Scott went off with Stiles trailing behind him you turned to Isaac seeing for the first time the huge grin he had plastered on his face. "What?" You asked, looking down bashfully.

 

"How did I not know my girlfriend knows how to make a Molotov?" He moved closer to you wrapping his arms around your waist so there was only a small gap between you.

 

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Mr Lahey." You whispered in his ear before pecking him on the lips and leaving to follow Stiles and Scott.


	7. Stars

Every time Isaac sees you he still gets nervous around you, wondering how he got a girl like you to go out with a guy like him. Right now the two of you were sitting in the bed of your dads truck, parked in the preserve, watching the stars. It was a clear night and you were away from the town so you could see all of the stars. You had a blanket laid over the two of you because it was starting to get cold now. You scooted closer to Isaac so you cuddle with him so you both could stay warm. Isaac momentarily froze not knowing what to do before relaxing and putting his arm around you. The silence that has fell between you wasn't awkward but instead comfortable. Every so often Isaac would sneak a look at you admiring how much in awe you were at the stars. "The stars are so pretty, don't you think?" You asked breaking the silence. Isaac snapped his head back to the sky so he wouldn't get caught staring at you.

 

"Oh, err... yeah." He answered sneaking another glimpse at you. This time catching your gaze. "But it's not the prettiest thing I can see though."

 

Blush crept onto your cheeks along with a smile on your lips. You sat up so your attention was fully on Isaac now. A stray piece of hair fell which Isaac caught tucking it behind your ear, his hand lingering on your cheek. This is it, he thought. He was going to do it. He was going to kiss you. Leaning in so there was only a gap between you, Isaac stopped waiting for conformation that this okay with you. You closed the gap placing your lips on his, gently kissing him to which he returned.

 

When you pulled away you leaned your forehead on his, his hand stilling cupping your cheeks. "I love you, Y/N." He confessed.

 

"I love you too."


	8. Decorating... Well Trying to

Your parents had left you one task to do over the weekend while they were away and that was to decorate the house ready for Christmas. You, however had other plans which was to spend the day with your boyfriend but when your parents ask you to do something you have to do it. Visiting your grandparents up state meant you haven't seen Isaac for a week and you missed him. With your Christmas playlist playing through the speakers and the decorations sprawled across the living room you got to work decorating.

 

You were just about done with the Christmas tree when the doorbell rang. That's strange, you thought, you weren't expecting anyone over today. You placed the tree decoration down and made your way to the front door opening it to a familiar curly haired boy. "What are you doing here!?" You asked Isaac engulfing him in a hug. "I told you I can't hang out today because I've got to decorate the house ready for my parents to get back."

 

"I know but I decided to come and help you, you know get the job done quicker. Plus you're gonna need help with the top of the tree." Isaac said, making a jab at your height which you playfully rolled your eyes at in response.

 

"You're the best boyfriend." You told him before kissing him.

 

"God I missed you." Isaac spoke when you both broke apart for air. You grinned at him and lead him into the front room, Isaac shutting the front door behind him. He stripped his coat and scarf off and threw them onto the only remaining empty space on the couch.

 

"So, I've almost done with the tree. I just gotta finish the top and finish putting the lights on." You informed him as you busied around finding the step ladder. You found it and set it down in front of the tree and handed Isaac the box of remaining decorations. "Pass me a bauble." Isaac followed your order and passed you it. It went like this, you asking him for something and he would hand it you. Every so often though he would get a little distracted. He couldn't help it, it was those jeans you were wearing. You were now onto the final bit of the tree and that was the star. "Is it straight?" You asked Isaac but received no reply. "Isaac?" You tried again.

 

"Hm, oh a little to the left." He told you which you followed.

 

"What about now?"

 

"A little more." Isaac told you again, his voice distant and distracted.

 

"Now?" You asked once again.

 

"Too much. Back to the right." He told you. You rolled your eyes not knowing what was up with your boyfriend as you got down from the ladder.

 

"It looks fine to me. Next is the lights outside." You said, taking the now empty box and replacing it with a box of outdoor lights. You shrugged your coat on and wrapped yourself up, slipping your shoes on before dragging the step ladder outside.

 

It was the same as inside. You got up on the ladder and asked Isaac to pass you what you needed. "How's this?" You asked as you placed the first set of lights.

 

"It's a little wonky." Isaac told you with the same amount of distance and distraction in his voice.

 

"Now?"

 

"Little to the left." He told you again. It went like this for at least a couple of minutes, just like inside. After the sixth amendment you had to make it finally clicked. You rolled your eyes and grabbed the nearest thing which was a bunch of leaves that was the only reminder of fall.

 

"Stop staring at my ass." You instructed your boyfriend, throwing the leaves after every word. Isaac widened his eyes in embarrassment at being caught causing you to laugh. You climbed down off of the roof and landed on the floor in front of him taking the box off of him. "You're doing it now. It'll be quicker if you don't have the opportunity to stare at my ass." Isaac began mumbling to himself about you being a killjoy as he climbed the ladder. You smirked and handed him the lights.


	9. Stalker

You didn't want to go to the secret rave. Well, that's not entirely true. You wanted to go but with your boyfriend Isaac, not Matt. The only reason you went with him is because your brother, Stiles, was adamant that Matt is the bad guy or something. You tend to drown him out after a while and just agree to whatever plan Stiles has just to shut him up.

 

The two of you were stood off to the side, you taking a sip of your drink and looking anywhere but at Matt who was looking right at you. You looked at your phone to see how long you've been here and whether it was socially acceptable to leave now. It was. You turned to face Matt to tell him you were ready to leave when he leaned in to kiss you. You, however, dodged him before he had a chance for his lips to land on yours. "What the hell!?" You exclaimed pushing him far away from you. "I have a boyfriend."

 

"Right, Isaac Lahey." Matt scoffed. He said Isaac's name full of venom.

 

"What is your issue?" You asked. As far as you were concerned Isaac hasn't done anything to Matt so you didn't understand why he said his name with such hostility.

 

"Nothing. I think I'm ready to go home now." He quickly dismissed your question and got up ready to leave.

 

The car journey was awkward. Neither of you said anything. You were focusing on driving whilst Matt was focussed on his camera, the radio softly playing in the background. "Here we are." You said as you drove up to his kerb. Matt looked up placing his camera by the side of the seat.

 

"Thank you for dropping me off." He thanked you. "And I'm sorry for trying to kiss you. It was wrong of me. You have a boyfriend who makes you happy. Isaac is a lucky guy."

 

His choice of words confused you but you didn't dwell on it too much. Matt exited your car but left his camera. You grabbed it and was about to tell him when a picture he took caught your eye. It was of you. You scrolled left and sure enough there was another one and another one after that. You soon realised that most of these pictures were of you. Some in your own house. A knock on the window brought you back to reality. You saw it was Matt after his camera. You sent him a tight smile and opened the window, handing him it back. When he was gone you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. Instead of going home straight away you wanted to see the one person in this messed up world that made you feel safe. You wanted to see Isaac.

 

Once Isaac saw your shaking figure concern etched onto his face. "What's wrong? What happened Y/N?" He asked before wrapping his arms around you.

 

"It's Matt. He-" You started but got interrupted by the addition of Stiles and Scott.

 

"He is the kanima's master." Stiles finished off your sentence even though that wasn't where you were going with it.

 

"What?!" You couldn't help but blurt out.

 

"Yeah, we found out he's the one controlling the kanima. Now all we have to do is figure out who is the kanima." Stiles said not catching on to your anxious state, unlike the two werewolves. Both of which looked at you were concern. Isaac stroked your arm in a comforting way to try and calm you down.

 

"No, no, no, no." You mumbled shaking your head.

 

"Y/N, what's going on?" Isaac asked. "Talk to me."

 

"It's Matt. He- I think he's been stalking me."

 

"What?!" The three boys exclaimed at the same time. You could feel Isaac getting more worked up so it was your turn to try and calm him down by drawing patterns on his hand with your finger.

 

"I- I saw pictures he took of me on his camera. There were a lot of them." You told them. "Oh, god. What if he..." You started, realising what Matt being the kanima's master meant, but stopped yourself. The words didn't need to be uttered for everyone to know what you were on about.

 

"He won't, okay? I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I love you, okay?" You nodded as Isaac pressed a kiss on your temple before you laid your head on his chest. still wrapped in his arms. If it was anyone else who told you that nothing will happen to you, you wouldn't feel inclined to believe them but it was Isaac. Isaac your boyfriend who loves you very much. You knew that he would do anything for you as you would do anything for him. You felt safe in his presence. Even if he is a werewolf.


End file.
